A Gift to You
by besajoy
Summary: Ketika Sungmin memberikan sebuah kado kepada Kyuhyun di hari ulang tahunnya sekaligus pula hari perpisahan mereka dan ternyata kado tersebut bukanlah kado biasa karena terselip rahasia di dalamnya. / KyuMin / Warning: GS


Title: A Gift to You

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Friendship, AU, probably little bit romance ._. and Angst.

Rating: T

Cast:

\- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

\- Supported Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Shin Donghee

Summary: Ketika Sungmin memberikan sebuah kado kepada Kyuhyun di hari ulang tahunnya sekaligus pula hari perpisahan mereka dan ternyata kado tersebut bukanlah kado biasa karena terselip rahasia di dalamnya.

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl. All characters have same age.

A/N: 9,187 words, 25 pages, in Microsoft Word.

And if you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

* * *

Dua manik mata _foxy_ Sungmin terpaku ke arah sebuah cermin berbentuk oval yang berada tepat di depannya, meniti setiap lekuk wajah yang dimilikinya sendiri. Meja rias yang merupakan teman dari sang cermin tengah menampung berbagai perlengkapan _make up_ miliknya, yang sebagian tengah terbuka karena sedang dipergunakan. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah kuas lalu diusap pada _blush on_ miliknya yang berwarna _peach_. Disentuhkanlah kuas yang sudah ada bumbu-bumbu _blush on_ itu pada kedua pipinya secara merata. Setelah lima belas menit ia berkutat dengan barang-barang _make up_ miliknya, tinggalah satu sentuhan terakhir yang harus ia lakukan, yaitu bibir.

Menyadari kegiatan merias diri akan selesai dilakukan membuat detak jantung Sungmin perlahan berpacu lebih cepat. Waktu semakin bergerak maju menuju perayaan ulang tahun sahabat karibnya yang juga merupakan perayaan ulang tahun yang terakhir sebelum kegiatan perkuliahan di angkatan mereka dimulai. Mengingat hal ini hatinya terasa nyeri. Ia pasti akan merindukan saat-saat di pesta itu, saat-saat di mana satu kelas berkumpul bersama merayakan waktu-waktu terakhir di sekolah menengah.

Suara dentuman berkat jarum detik di jam dinding kamarnya menyentaknya untuk segera kembali merias diri. Ia lalu mengambil _lip tint_ miliknya yang berwarna _pink_ cerah dan dioleskan ke bibirnya. Setelah selesai dengan langkah terakhir dari kegiatannya ber- _make up_ ria, ia menutupnya dengan beranjak dari kursi dekat meja rias.

Sungmin memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin itu. Ia cukup puas dengan penampilan dirinya yang dibalut oleh gaun ukuran setengah paha tanpa lengan berwarna hitam serta rambut cokelat tua panjangnya yang digerai dan juga dandanan sederhana di wajahnya, meski hal ini tidak akan membuat sahabat karibnya itu menyerahkan hatinya kepadanya. Walaupun ia tak menampik pula harapan dalam hati kecilnya bahwa lelaki yang satu itu akan berkesan pada penampilannya malam ini.

Namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Ia tersenyum pahit, seakan tahu betul akan realita yang ada bahwa sahabatnya yang berlawanan jenis dengannya itu masih menaruh hati pada seseorang yang pernah merajut asmara dengannya di masa lalu.

Itulah alasan orang itu sengaja tidak mengundang teman seangkatan, hanya teman satu kelas saja. Ia merasa sedikit beruntung. Walaupun ia selalu ingat akan realita pahit yang ada tentang letak hati lelaki itu, namun ia masih bisa diberi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di saat-saat perpisahan ini, ditambah lagi bersama teman-teman kelas yang lainnya.

Pesta perpisahan. Entah mengapa ia lebih menganggap hal ini sebagai perpisahan dibandingkan perayaan ulang tahun. Dalam hati ia merutuki waktu ulang tahun lelaki itu yang begitu kebetulan. Kebetulan yang pahit. Sesak sekali ia tiba-tiba mengingat hal ini kembali. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Kedua kaki Sungmin mulai bergerak menuju ke tempat dimana kado ulang tahunnya itu tergeletak, yakni di meja belajarnya. Sembari terus menahan rasa cekikan di paru-paru dan juga air mata, tangan kanannya mengambil kado yang berupa boks kecil dengan sampul kado warna dominan biru serta bergambar hati dalam berbagai warna. Teringat akan isinya membuat ia bertambah sedih. Sayang sekali keuangan yang dimilikinya sedang tipis sehingga ia tidak bisa memberi sesuatu yang lebih. Walaupun ketika hari ulang tahunnya tiba sebulan yang lalu sahabatnya itu tidak memberi kado, namun ialah yang merancang perayaan ulang tahunnya yang lebih bisa disebut sebagai _surprise_ itu, begitu juga setahun yang lalu—meski _surprise_ -nya berbeda. Tahun kemarin pun ia hanya bisa memberi kue ulang tahun padanya yang kental akan cokelat yang mana pembeliannya itu dibantu oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Ekspetasi di tahun kemarin yang berikrar bahwa tahun ini ia akan memberikan _scrapbook_ yang berisi foto-foto kenangan di Sekolah Menengah Atas padanya hanyalah ekspetasi belaka tanpa bisa terealisasi karena masalah keuangan—pengeluarannya memang cukup banyak di tahun ini. Sungguh miris menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah sahabat yang baik—bahkan untuk menjaga perasaannya agar tidak melebihi sebatas sahabat pun ia tidak bisa.

Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah rahasia yang ia simpan dengan segenap keberaniannya di dalam boks itu. Namun keberaniannya seakan tidak berarti apa-apa jika ia mengingat risikonya yang rentan untuk terjadi. Hatinya mulai memerih.

Oh tidak, air mata sudah semakin memaksa untuk keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan ia harus lebih berkeras lagi untuk menahannya. Masalahnya mukanya sudah didandani secantik mungkin ditambah lagi akan ada acara penting yang harus ia hadiri. Ia tidak mau membatalkan niatnya untuk datang ke pesta hanya karena tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang ingin menangis karena segala kegalauan ini.

Ia lalu bergegas mengambil tas selempang kecil cokelat mudanya yang berbahan kulit dan memasukkan kadonya ke dalam sana. Ia pun mengambil kunci kamarnya dan beranjak keluar.

Tekadnya untuk menikmati pesta ulang tahun—atau pesta perpisahan—dibangun mulai detik itu juga.

—o0o—

Sungmin buru-buru berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah sahabatnya yang merayakan ulang tahun itu, usai mengetahui bahwa perayaan pesta tidak diadakan di dalam, melainkan di luar. Ternyata teman-teman kelas sudah banyak yang berkumpul, termasuk orang spesialnya itu.

"Wah… Sungmin datang!"

Eunhyuk yang merupakan sahabat sesama jenisnya itulah yang menyadari keberadaannya pertama kali, mengundang Sungmin untuk membalasnya dengan senyum bahagia. Teman yang lain termasuk lelaki itu segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya _soulmate_ Kyuhyun datang juga!" celetuk Donghae yang merupakan salah seorang teman kelas yang menyindirnya dengan si tuan pesta yang juga merupakan pemilik hatinya itu. Memang di kelas mereka sering dijuluki sebagai _soulmate_ karena tempat duduk mereka bersebelahan dan di antara teman wanita yang lain di kelas, Sungminlah yang paling sering berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun.

Segeralah Sungmin berlari kecil menuju ke arah kerumunan. "Kau ini ke mana saja baru datang bodoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lantang sembari terus melihat Sungmin yang sedang berpindah tempat dengan kecepatan sedang itu.

"Ish, tadi macet, tahu! Kau tidak tahu betapa menyebalkannya kemacetan di jalan hah?!" jawab Sungmin ketika sudah berada di dekat Kyuhyun serta teman kelasnya yang lain, menggerutu kesal lantaran dipanggil 'bodoh' oleh Kyuhyun yang tentu saja ia tidak suka. Tadi ia memang mendapatkan kesialan di jalan yang berupa kemacetan ketika ia menaiki salah satu jenis angkutan umum di Seoul dan itu membuatnya terlambat padahal ia sudah berusaha mengatur waktu sebaik mungkin. Ia kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, ada empat pemanggang yang sedang menyala serta begitu banyak makanan di atasnya dan juga didekatnya yang membuatnya bisa menyimpulkan kalau sekarang sedang ada pesta _barbeque_.

"Begitu saja marah. Dasar bocah," Kyuhyun malah berceletuk, membuat telinga Sungmin yang mendengarnya terasa panas. "Heh berhenti memanggilku bocah! Kau yang lebih muda, bodoh!" seru Sungmin sembari menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Walaupun ia tahu alasan mengapa ia dipanggil bocah itu karena 'katanya' mukanya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umur yang dimilikinya, namun tetap saja itu merupakan suatu hal yang kurang ajar ketika ia mendapatkan panggilan tersebut dari orang yang lebih muda darinya.

"Berantem saja kalian. Ayo lanjutkan pesta _barbeque_ -nya!" seru Shindong tiba-tiba, salah seorang teman mereka yang memiliki badan tertambun di kelas.

"Jangan marah Minnie. Bukankah kita mau senang-senang di sini hm?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik senyum simpul. Sungmin dapat membaca jelas arti senyum itu sebagai senyum bujukan karena lelaki itu sudah memanggilnya dengan kata 'Minnie' ditambah lagi dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan sama. Jujur saja ia senang sekali ketika Kyuhyun sudah beraksi demikian, ditambah lagi dengan senyumnya yang menambah drastis kadar ketampanannya. Tahu saja orang itu kalau sikapnya itu bisa membuatnya tidak lagi kesal padanya. "Ayo sini gabung!" ajak Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Aish kau ini," Sungmin kembali menggerutu, namun kali ini sambil membalas senyum Kyuhyun itu. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping kanannya. Mereka beserta teman-teman yang lain pun melanjutkan acara bakar-bakar makanan di atas pemanggang itu.

"Ini di luar dugaanku," gumam Sungmin ketika ia sedang membakar setusuk sosis di atas pemanggang.

Kedua telinga Kyuhyun yang masih berfungsi dengan normal ditambah lagi dengan jarak mereka berdua yang dekat tentu bisa mendengarnya. "Dugaan apa, Sungmin?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut atas sahutan Kyuhyun, namun kemudian ia segera menjawab. "Pestamu. Kukira kau akan merayakannya di dalam ruangan dan—"

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin dengan cemas. Balutan _mini dress_ yang dikenakan Sungmin cukup membuatnya merasa bersalah ditambah lagi ia tidak mengenakan jaket ataupun jas malam ini—ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan rompi cokelat muda serta celana hitam panjang. Pasti Sungmin merasa udara di luar sini cukup dingin. "Sebentar, aku ambil jaket dulu."

"Tidak usah, Kyu," cegah Sungmin seraya memegang lengan Kyuhyun dengan refleks. "Udara di sini sudah cukup hangat. Tidak usah repot-repot," imbuhnya yang merasa tidak enak hati. Pasti Kyuhyun akan pergi ke dalam rumahnya dan ia tidak mau jika harus mengusiknya untuk pergi dari pesta ini meski hanya sebentar.

"Ehem. Putus dari mantan langsung gaet _soulmate_ ya," sela Shindong yang berada di serong kanan Sungmin, bermaksud untuk menyindir Kyuhyun dengan candaan.

Sungmin yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Shindong diam-diam merasa salah tingkah. "Apa _sih_ kau ini, Dong. Dia sakit di sini aku juga yang susah," ujar Kyuhyun jengkel seraya menunjuk ke arah Sungmin dengan pergerakan kepalanya ketika mengucapkan kata 'dia'. Gejolak hati Sungmin langsung meletup-letup mendengarnya. Meski diucapkan dengan nada yang seenak jidat dan sedikit ketus, namun ia senang sekali bisa mendapat perhatian seperti itu darinya, walaupun perhatian itu hanya sebatas sebagai sahabat.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Di sini hangat, aku tidak akan sakit," ucap Sungmin yang masih berusaha untuk mencegah Kyuhyun pergi dengan terus mengaitkan tangannya pada lengannya. Walaupun ia senang akan sikap Kyuhyun yang perhatian, namun tetap saja ia tidak mau merepotkannya. Lagi pula, memang benar adanya jika udara di sekitarnya terasa hangat karena hasil pembakaran dari bara api di dalam pemanggang di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun pun merasa bahwa suhu di sekitar terasa lebih hangat lantaran pesta _barbeque_ yang diadakan olehnya ini—karena memang itu tujuannya ia mengadakan acara ini di luar rumah pada malam hari. Sengaja pula ia mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya di luar rumah untuk menyiasati keadaan—tidak mungkin muat rumahnya untuk menampung orang-orang sekelas dan beruntungnya halaman rumahnya cukup luas. Namun tetap saja ia cemas akan keadaan Sungmin mengingat ia punya riwayat penyakit anemia. "Tapi kalau anemiamu kambuh bagaimana? Kalau kau tumbang di sini kau akan merepotkan banyak orang."

"Sudah, iyakan saja Sungmin. Biar dia tidak bawel dan berisik," sahut Shindong seraya mengangkat sepotong ayam bakar dari atas pemanggang dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memakan makanan yang sudah terlihat lezat untuknya itu.

"Sudahlah Kyu, tidak usah. kau di sini saja sampai acara selesai. Ini _'kan_ acaramu," Sungmin terus membujuk. Sorot matanya mulai terlihat memohon.

"Hah bocah ini," ucap Kyuhyun pasrah. Sikap Sungmin yang suka tidak enak hati memang sulit dilawan.

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah!" ucap Sungmin sembari mengambil sosis bakar milik Kyuhyun dan juga miliknya—yang beruntungnya masih belum gosong padahal sudah dibakar cukup lama itu—dari pemanggang karena kesalnya.

"Hei mengapa kau mengambil jatahku?!" seru Kyuhyun yang merebut sosis miliknya dari tangan Sungmin.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan, selalu memanggilku bocah," keluh Sungmin dengan memasang ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Tapi mukamu memang muka bo—"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak suka, Kyu! Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku," ucap Sungmin yang semakin bersungut-sungut. Enak saja ia dianggap sebagai anak kecil oleh orang yang bahkan lebih kecil darinya menurut usia.

"Awas anak orang nanti marah, Kyu," lagi-lagi Shindong menyeletuk. Kali ini ia mengambil satu jagung untuk dibakar.

Kyuhyun memalingkan tatapan menuju ke arah Shindong. "Maklumi saja, bocah memang begitu kelakuannya," ceplosnya.

"Ish Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin yang sudah di puncak kekesalan. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap rerumputan yang menghampar di halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya malah ingin tertawa. "Hahaha, jangan marah Minnie. Makan itu sosisnya," ucapnya seraya merangkul bahu Sungmin dan mendekatkan tubuhnya padanya.

Jantung Sungmin mendadak berpacu cepat ketika mendapatkan rangkulan dari Kyuhyun dan juga posisinya yang sangat dekat dengannya hingga sebagian tubuhnya bahkan menempel dengan bagian punggung sebelah kanannya. Meski ia sudah sering mendapat perlakuan seperti ini darinya ketika mereka sedang bersama, namun tetap saja gejolak rasa senang di tubuhnya menguar begitu hebat saat perlakuan ini ia dapatkan kembali. Ia sangat berharap agar kedua pipinya tidak bersemu merah saat ini karena sejujurnya pipinya terasa begitu panas.

"Ehem! Jadi sekarang kalian benar-benar pacaran ya?!" ucap Shindong dengan setengah berteriak, yang sontak membuat seisi kelas mengalihkan perhatian kepada sepasang _soulmate_ itu.

"Waaah jadi sekarang kalian pacaran!"

"Waaaah!"

"Cieee!"

"Selamat ya!"

Peristiwa sorakan menyambut adegan romantis di antara mereka terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Kyuhyun tidak sempat melepas rangkulannya setelah Shindong berkata dengan seenaknya dan begitu keras pula. Barulah ia melepas rangkulannya dan mengambil jarak dari Sungmin setelah seisi kelas melihat ke arah mereka berdua—mereka berdua memang kalah cepat. "Eh eh maaf kami tidak pacaran. Serius tidak," ucapnya panik seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan kata 'tidak'.

Hati Sungmin begitu perih mendengarnya. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa seandainya ia bisa. Tapi ia baru saja mendengar kata-kata dari Kyuhyun yang begitu menyakitkan, seolah menolak keras harapan itu. Perasaan panik Kyuhyun pun begitu menamparnya seakan menyuruhnya untuk bangun dari mimpi.

"Kau ini jangan sembarangan bicara, Shindong," keluh Sungmin yang ikut mengelak agar tetap menjaga perasaannya. Namun dibalik tubuh mungilnya tersimpan rasa sakit yang justru semakin terasa.

"Bohong!"

"Ayolah jujur saja."

"Aku serius hei," Kyuhyun menyahuti teriakan usil teman-temannya dengan berteriak juga. Ia menorehkan senyum lantaran ia tahu bahwa teman-temannya hanya bercanda.

Akan tetapi, Sungmin tidak angkat suara lagi. Entah mengapa rasa sesak di dadanya kian menghimpit. Maka kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengambil setusuk sosis lagi dan ditaruh di atas pemanggang dan memakan sosis yang tadi dibakar pertama kali sembari menunggu sosis itu matang.

Menyadari teman-teman kelas yang lain sudah terhenyak kembali dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada Sungmin serta Shindong. Sembari memakan sosisnya, ia melihat jagung Shindong yang masih dipanggang yang posisinya berada di depannya. "Hei Dong, sudah berapa banyak kau makan hah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Shindong heran setelah sosis yang berada di mulutnya sudah tertelan. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti makan juga bahkan sebelum Sungmin datang.

"Entah," jawab Shindong ringan seraya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli.

"Tsk tsk. Badan gendutmu itu sudah semakin gendut. Kapan kau dietnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang setelahnya makan sosis kembali. Rasa heran yang hinggap pada Shindong semakin bertambah. Orang ini memang terkenal suka makan dengan porsi yang sangat banyak. Makan berat saja bisa sampai empat bahkan lima piring. Sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun penasaran seberapa besar lambung Shindong hingga bisa menampung makanan yang ia makan dengan porsi besar itu.

"Hahaha," Shindong malah tertawa. Mulut tajam Kyuhyun kambuh lagi. "Nanti saja dietnya. Makan gratis harus dimanfaatkan. Hahaha."

"Tsk tsk," Kyuhyun kembali berdecak. Biar bagaimanapun Shindong adalah Shindong, pemuda tambun yang hobi makan. Gratis atau tidak makanan yang ia dapatkan, ia pasti akan rakus. Ia lalu memalingkan tatapan ke arah Sungmin di sampingnya. Melihat muka Sungmin yang datar namun bernuansa masam itu membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu. "Minnie, kau benar-benar marah? Maaf…," ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang mulai melembut. Ia baru sadar kalau tingkah lakunya pada Sungmin malam ini sudah melampaui batas sehingga menimbulkan salah penafsiran bagi orang lain dan tentu saja Sungmin pasti tidak menyukainya.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menjatuhkan air mata mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar lemah dan sarat akan rasa bersalah itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia memang berharap jika mereka bisa benar-benar merajut cinta bersama. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan. "Aku tidak marah, Kyu," ucapnya sembari menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas.

"Tapi mukamu masam tadi," ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap mata Sungmin lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari kebenaran di sana. Namun sialnya mata yang dimiliki Sungmin merupakan mata yang selalu bersinar setiap saat sehingga ia sulit membaca emosi Sungmin dari sana.

"Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kyu," elak Sungmin dengan nada yang ringan serta memperlebar senyumnya seakan-akan ia memang tidak apa-apa. Jika tidak melakukan hal seperti ini perasaannya untuk memeluk pemuda itu dan menangis di bahunya untuk menumpahkan perasaan yang selama ini ditahannya kian membuncah dan bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi untuk melakukan hal demikian. "Kau memang sudah sering begitu. Aku sudah biasa," lanjutnya seraya membalikkan sosisnya.

Memang apa yang dikatakan Sungmin benar adanya dan Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu. Ia merasa lega saat mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan barusan dan menyadari bahwa keluhannya yang tadi karena dipanggil bocah hanyalah sebuah candaan. Senyum yang tertoreh pada dirinya pun menunjukkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapan yang ia katakan.

Menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan hadiahnya pada Kyuhyun, ia membuka ritsleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dibungkus kertas kado yang berwarna biru dan bergambar hati yang berwarna-warni itu. Namun entah mengapa pada saat kotak itu sudah berada di depan matanya dan siap untuk diserahkan, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa deg-degan sendiri mengingat isinya. Akan tetapi mengingat niat membuat barang berukuran mini itu adalah untuk diberikan kepada yang mengadakan pesta ini, niat tersebut—mau tak mau—harus terealisasi. "Kyu, selamat ulang tahun!" ucapnya pada akhirnya, yang kemudian menyerahkan kadonya pada Kyuhyun dengan disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengambil kado yang diberi Sungmin dengan suka cita. "Kecil ya, sepertimu."

Sungmin yang mendengar ledekan Kyuhyun kembali mengeruh. "Heh! Kau mau aku benar-benar marah, ya?! Enak saja kau sebut aku kecil," omelnya seraya memukul paha Kyuhyun yang malah membuat tawa Kyuhyun meledak. "Hahaha, kenyataan!" balas Kyuhyun.

Perasaan Sungmin mendadak berubah tidak enak setelah ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun meledek kadonya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya… Kyu, maaf ya kalau kadoku kecil. Keuanganku sedang menipis jadi hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan," ucapnya dengan sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja," ucap Kyuhyun yang berlagak santai seraya tersenyum menghibur, tahu bahwa Sungmin merasa tak enak hati padanya. "Yang penting kita semua bisa bersenang-senang di sini sekarang."

Sungmin merasa lega begitu mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun memakluminya. Lagi pula, ia benar bahwa yang penting saat ini mereka bisa bersenang-senang di halaman rumahnya bersama dengan teman-teman sekelas sekarang, dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun tuan rumah—sekaligus merupakan perayaan terakhir mereka dalam jenjang pendidikan SMA. Ia harus betul-betul memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menciptakan kenangan terindah bersama sang pemuda idaman sebelum mereka berpisah karena perkuliahan mereka.

"Jangan dibuka ya sebelum kau sampai di kamarmu dan tidak ditemani siapapun. Hanya kau saja yang boleh tahu isi kado itu," mendadak ingatan Sungmin terlintas suatu hal yang hampir saja terlupakan—yaitu risiko besar yang terkandung dalam kado itu, sehingga ia harus mengajukan permintaan ini pada Kyuhyun. "Janji?"

Alis Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar permintaan Sungmin yang terlontar tiba-tiba itu padanya. "Hei, memangnya kau memberiku apa? Cincin kawin?" tanyanya heran—yang masih bisa-bisanya menyeletuk.

"Heh! Ya tidaklah, bodoh!" seru Sungmin seraya memukul paha Kyuhyun lagi dengan kesal. "Pokoknya kau harus membukanya saat kau sudah sampai di kamarmu dan kau harus sendirian. Kau janji?" pintanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang bisa dibilang memaksa.

"Iya, kecil."

"Heh! Kau ini."

—o0o—

Berjam-jam sudah berlalu hingga tak terasa acara perayaan ulang tahun Kyuhyun sudah tiba di penghujung. Setelah acara dibubarkan, kebanyakan teman-teman langsung pulang mengingat hari sudah larut malam meski ada juga yang ikut membantu membereskan kembali berbagai perlengkapan yang tadi dipakai serta membersihkan halaman rumah bersama dengan para pembantu di rumah Kyuhyun serta Kyuhyun sendiri.

Sungmin sendiri berdiri termenung menyaksikan teman-temannya dan juga sang tuan rumah sendiri yang sibuk membenahi halaman rumah menjadi seperti semula sampai bolak-balik ke dalam dan luar rumah. Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya mengingat hari sudah semakin gelap dan udara pun sudah semakin dingin. Namun ia merasa tidak enak hati jika ia tidak ikut berbenah walaupun sebagian besar teman-temannya juga langsung pulang.

Namun, pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk berpamitan pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia pulang. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatinya pada saat ia berhenti beres-beres sejenak. "Kyu," panggilnya.

"Eh, ada apa, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku pulang ya, Kyu. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu beres-beres," ujar Sungmin sembari meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah tidak ikut berbenah bersama yang lain.

"Sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengernyitkan alis.

"Iya Kyu, aku pulang naik—"

"Tunggu sini. Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku sebentar lagi selesai," suruh Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meneruskan kembali kegiatannya yang sebelumnya karena belum selesai.

Mendapati suruhan Kyuhyun yang terlontar secara tiba-tiba dan dengan nada tegas itu membuat Sungmin merasa cemas, takut membuat ia marah. Namun waktu terus mendesaknya untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. "Tapi aku ingin langsung pu—"

"Jangan bantah. Pokoknya tunggu sini," dan dengan tiba-tiba lagi Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan padahal baru dua langkah, dan kembali memberi titah pada Sungmin. "Tidak usah ikut bantu juga tidak apa-apa, tapi kau tunggu sini, oke?" lanjutnya.

"Eh—iya, Kyu," dengan memasang ekspresi _blank_ Sungmin mengiyakan. Terperanjat karena Kyuhyun kembali memerintahnya dan melarangnya untuk membantah apa yang ia katakan, sekaligus penasaran ada keperluan apa lagi Kyuhyun padanya sehingga ia harus menunggunya seperti ini.

Seiring dengan waktu yang terus berjalan ke puncak malam, udara pun semakin menusuk kulit. Sebenarnya sedari tadi sejak pesta selesai diadakan ia sudah menahan terpaan angin malam yang terasa sangat dingin untuk tubuh mungilnya. Bodohnya lagi ia lupa membawa jaket karena ia mengira pestanya berada di dalam ruangan. Karena itulah ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke halte bus dan segera menaiki bus agar kulitnya tidak lagi dilewati angin malam. Namun berhubung ia ditahan untuk tetap berdiri di atas tanah halaman rumah Kyuhyun, ia terpaksa menahan lagi suhu dingin yang semakin merasuk tubuhnya padahal ia sudah cukup kedinginan.

Lalu dengan bagusnya tiba-tiba ada angin yang berhembus kencang. "Ah!" dengan refleks Sungmin bergumam panik lantaran angin itu sempat mengangkat bagian bawah _mini dress_ yang ia kenakan sehingga kedua tangannya harus menahan bagian itu agar tidak terangkat lagi sampai ke atas. Meski hembusan angin kencang itu tidak berlangsung lama, namun angin itu tetap saja menjengkelkan untuknya. Apalagi dengan suhu dingin yang dimilikinya, membuat ia semakin merasa kedinginan.

Ketika Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun karena berniat untuk menyuruhnya untuk lebih cepat, ia terkejut karena ternyata Kyuhyun pun sedang melihat ke arahnya—padahal tadinya ia mengira sahabatnya itu masih melihat ke arah barang-barang yang akan ia bereskan. Ia takut, jangan-jangan tadi Kyuhyun melihat insiden dimana _dress_ -nya terangkat sedikit itu tadi. Oh tidak, ia merasa sangat malu, apalagi Kyuhyun merupakan lawan jenisnya.

"Sebentar, Sungmin. Sedikit lagi aku selesai," ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian mempercepat kegiatan beres-beresnya. Memang ia barusan sempat melihat insiden kecil yang terjadi pada Sungmin berikut pula reaksi paniknya yang membuatnya sedih. Gadis kecil itu sudah merasakan dinginnya malam sedari ia datang ke acaranya ditambah lagi ia harus menunggu dirinya yang membuatnya harus merasakan itu lebih lama lagi, lalu tadi pun ia diserang oleh hembusan angin malam dengan cukup kuat dan parahnya lagi hembusan itu sempat mengangkat sedikit pakaiannya sehingga pastilah ia sudah terperangkap oleh suhu yang temperaturnya sudah sangat dingin untuknya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi Sungmin dari dingin dengan bantuan jaket. Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti larangan Sungmin tadi pada saat ia hendak mengambil jaket di rumahnya.

"Cepatlah, Kyu," sahut Sungmin dengan nada setengah berteriak, berharap agar Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya meski jaraknya sedikit jauh. Kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri agar terhindar dari terpaan angin malam. Matanya terus mengawasi pergerakan Kyuhyun, sembari sesekali melihat ke arah orang-orang yang membantunya berbenah. Setelah ia melihat kondisi halaman rumah Kyuhyun sudah rapi kembali seperti semula, satu per satu teman-teman kelas yang ikut membantu kemudian pamit pulang kepada Kyuhyun, hingga pada akhirnya tidak ada satu pun teman-teman kelasnya kecuali dia sendiri.

Usai melayani teman-teman yang berpamitan, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah Sungmin. "Ayo Sungmin, kita ke dalam dulu," ajaknya seraya menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Kyu!" Sungmin berujar panik dengan refleks, sembari melepas kaitan tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya. "Sebenarnya kau itu mau apa? Aku mau pulang!" lanjutnya dengan mimik muka kesal. Pasalnya ia sudah membuang-buang waktunya di tempat ini padahal seharusnya sudah dipakai untuk menunggu angkutan umum yang mengantarnya pulang atau bahkan sudah menaikinya. Ia tidak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk sekadar bermain-main di rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun ikut terperanjat dengan reaksi Sungmin itu. "Justru itu, aku ingin mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya.

Sungmin mengerjap mendengarnya, membuat dua matanya yang agak sipit itu membulat. "Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucapnya. Meski sesungguhnya ia senang atas niat Kyuhyun itu, namun tetap saja sifatnya yang suka tidak enak hati sulit diubah.

"Sungmin, ini sudah larut malam. Bocah kecil sepertimu rentan terjadi apa-apa di jalan kalau sudah malam-malam begini," tutur Kyuhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin layaknya benar-benar memperlakukan seorang anak kecil.

"Heh! Tidak lucu!" seru Sungmin seraya mendorong kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh ubun-ubun kepalanya itu ke bawah. "Kau ini benar-benar menganggapku bocah, ya?! Aish!" ia pun menggerutu kesal sembari beranjak pergi. Sudah cukup ia terus bersabar menghadapi julukan menyebalkan Kyuhyun yang terus terlempar padanya dan sekarang ia pakai main fisik pula. Jika terus dibiarkan bisa-bisa Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggapnya anak kecil dan ia pun disepelekan. Padahal ia bahkan sudah menganggapnya begitu spesial. Hatinya sakit sendiri melihat dua hal kontras yang membuat posisinya menjadi cukup miris ini.

Mengetahui Sungmin benar-benar marah, Kyuhyun lantas berlari menyusulnya. "Hei Minnie, jangan marah," ucapnya sembari berusaha meraih tangan Sungmin untuk ditariknya dan berhasil. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu bocah? Dan aku tidak pernah serius memanggilmu bocah karena nyatanya aku lebih muda darimu. Kau tahu itu, bukan?" ucapnya setelah mereka berdua kembali berhadap-hadapan, dengan segenap rasa bersalah yang ada. Padahal tadi Sungmin sudah bilang kalau ia sudah biasa menghadapi perlakuannya. Ia lupa kalau wanita itu penuh dengan kode. Ia lalu mempersepit sedikit jaraknya dengan Sungmin dan sisa tangannya meraih pundaknya yang tak terbungkus apapun selain kulit. "Tapi Sungmin, untuk kali ini aku serius. Angkutan umum sulit ditemukan kalau sudah larut malam seperti ini. Apalagi dengan kondisimu sekarang yang pasti sudah lelah dan kedinginan. Lagi pula, kau itu perempuan. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk denganmu di jalan, Sungmin…," ia pun mempergunakan tangan yang sebelumnya dipakai menahan Sungmin pergi untuk menyelipkan rambut panjang gadis itu di sela-sela telinganya

"Kyu…," ucap Sungmin lirih, mewakili hatinya yang bergetar hebat akibat dari perlakuan Kyuhyun yang lembut ini. Ia seakan tersetrum olehnya. Rasanya ia ingin menitikkan air mata. "Maaf, aku agak emosi tadi," lanjutnya seraya menunduk. Diam-diam ia berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya dan sekaligus pula mengurangi desiran-desiran aneh yang menjalar dalam dirinya karena perlakuan Kyuhyun begitu menyentuh hatinya yang sangat sensitif jika menyangkut orang itu.

"Nah, itu bukti kalau kau sudah kelelahan," ucap Kyuhyun mantap. "Ayo Sungmin, kita ke dalam dulu sebentar. Aku mau ambil jaket dulu," lanjutnya seraya merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Jaket?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai melangkah bersama Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya ia berharap jika Kyuhyun tidak mendengar debuman jantungnya yang begitu cepat sekarang karena rangkulan tangan kekarnya ini apalagi sampai menyentuh kulit lengan atasnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun itu.

"Iya. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah kedinginan dan kau pasti tidak membawa jaket karena kau bawa tas yang sekecil itu," jawab Kyuhyun santai seraya melirik sekilas tas cokelat kecil yang mana talinya tergantung pada bahu gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Kyu, terima kasih…," lirih Sungmin seraya mengulas senyum tipis. Kyuhyun memang seringkali membuat emosinya naik secara mendadak. Akan tetapi, jika jiwa yang bak malaikat di dirinya itu sedang kambuh, rasanya hatinya ingin meledak saja karena rasa senang yang meluap-luap.

"Hm."

Dua manusia yang terikat status sebagai sahabat itu masuk rumah lewat pintu belakang dan Kyuhyun yang merupakan sang pemilik rumah itu terus menuntun Sungmin lewat rangkulan tangannya hingga sampai ke dekat tangga rumah. Sesampainya di sana, Kyuhyun melepas rangkulan itu.

"Sungmin, kau tunggu sini dulu, ya. Aku mau ke atas dulu," pinta Kyuhyun seraya menghadapkan badannya pada Sungmin.

Rasa puas langsung muncul di benak Sungmin karena pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menggunakan nama panggilannya yang sebenarnya dan bukan sapaan olok-olokan darinya lagi. Omelannya tadi ternyata berefek juga. "Jangan lama-lama," ucapnya.

"Iya, kecil."

"Kyu!" seru Sungmin seraya memajukan bibirnya kesal. Baru juga puas, ia sudah kembali dapat panggilan yang mengandung ejekan itu. Apalagi setelahnya ia mendengar tawa Kyuhyun yang membahana seiring dengan kedua kakinya yang bergerak meniti tangga rumahnya yang membuat telinganya panas. Ia terpaksa menarik kembali pemikirannya yang sebelumnya.

Sungmin menunggu di dekat anak tangga rumah yang paling bawah, sesuai dengan permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia memandang ke lantai atas, tempat Kyuhyun berada sekarang. Perlahan hatinya tergelitik sendiri mengingat pemuda itu akan mengantarnya pulang dengan alasan yang intinya adalah—ia peduli padanya. Ia pun mengingat saat-saat ketika jemari pemuda yang memiliki gestur khas pria itu menari di atas permukaan kulitnya pada sela-sela telinganya untuk menyelipkan rambutnya itu di sana, juga pada saat sinar mata bersalahnya menghujam indera penglihatannya pada saat ia marah karenanya. Gejolak rasa sayangnya akan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

"Eh Sungmin?!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya yang membuat Sungmin tersentak. Refleks ia menoleh ke arah sumber bunyi dan ternyata berdirilah ibunya Kyuhyun di dekatnya yang mengenakan baju santai.

"Ibu…," sapa Sungmin sesopan mungkin seraya tersenyum manis. Ia lalu mendekat ke arah ibunda Kyuhyun dan mencium tangan kanan beliau.

"Ibu tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau datang kemari. Tadi soalnya ibu tidak lihat kamu waktu pestanya Kyuhyun dimulai," ujar ibunda dari Kyuhyun. Air muka bahagia terpancar di muka beliau.

"Oh, tadi Sungmin datangnya agak terlambat, Bu. Hehehe," balas Sungmin seraya cengengesan sebagai pertanda malu.

"Oh terlambat... Oke, tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau datang," ibunya Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. "Kau baru mau pulang, Sungmin? Teman-teman kamu tadi sudah pada pulang," beliau pun bertanya.

"Iya, Bu. Tadi sebenarnya waktu masih ada teman-teman, Sungmin mau pulang. Tapi Kyuhyun katanya mau mengantarku setelah membereskan perlengkapan yang tadi dipakai untuk pesta. Ya sudah akhirnya jadinya Sungmin belum pulang, hehehe," Sungmin kembali cengengesan di akhir jawaban panjangnya seolah meminta ibunya Kyuhyun untuk memberi pengertian padanya.

"Oh begitu… Baguslah Kyuhyun sadar kalau larut malam seperti ini rentan sekali bagi kaum perempuan untuk berada di luar rumah," balas ibunda Kyuhyun yang senang karena anaknya itu bisa bertanggung jawab atas tindakannya yang sudah membuat anak gadis datang kemari dan bertamu sampai hari sudah sangat malam.

Tidak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki kembali berderap di area tangga. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah muncul kembali dengan membawa sebuah jaket.

"Ibu? Ibu belum tidur?!" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat sang ibu berada bersama dengan Sungmin dengan perasaan kaget.

"Belum, Kyu. Ibu tidak bisa tidur," jawab sang ibu seraya menatap anaknya yang terus berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Hah ibu ini," ucap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memijakkan kakinya di lantai bawah rumahnya. "Ya sudah, Kyuhyun mau antar bocah ini pulang dulu ya, Bu," lanjutnya seraya mencium tangan sang ibu. Namun sesudahnya ia tiba-tiba merasaan sebuah cubitan di lengan kanannya yang cukup sakit untuk dirasakan, yang sudah bisa ditebak pelakunya adalah Sungmin. "Aw! Sakit, Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun seraya mengusap-usap lokasi kulit tangannya yang baru saja terkena cubitan. Ia melempar arah pandangnya ke arah gadis mungil itu dan ternyata dia sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal dan otak Kyuhyun sudah langsung bisa menangkap alasannya.

"Hahaha. Nak, nak. Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan ya, kalian berdua," ucap ibu Kyuhyun seraya menatap sang anak beserta sahabat lawan jenisnya itu bergantian.

"Oke, Bu," sahut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kompak. Sehubungan dengan Sungmin yang belum mencium tangan ibunya Kyuhyun, maka ia pun melakukan hal demikian dengan segera sebelum benar-benar pergi dari rumah. Baru setelahnya mereka berdua melangkah ke luar rumah secara bersama-sama.

Setelah berada di luar rumah atau tepatnya teras, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan menahan lengan Sungmin. "Eh Sungmin, tunggu!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Pakai dulu jaket ini," jawab Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan jaket yang dipegangnya.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengambil jaket dengan tatapan terkejut ke arah benda itu. "Terima kasih, Kyu. Maaf aku merepotkanmu," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum dengan rasa haru. Pemuda itu selalu saja bisa membuat hatinya begitu tersentuh padanya bahkan dalam hal kecil sekalipun seperti ini.

"Santai saja," balas Kyuhyun yang membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan senyum lebar khasnya yang membuat Sungmin semakin meleleh. "Aku mau keluarkan mobilku dulu dari garasi. Kau tunggu sini, ya," pintanya.

"Oke," ucap Sungmin sembari mengangguk, lalu Kyuhyun pergi ke garasi rumahnya untuk mengeluarkan kendaraan yang akan dipakai untuk mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya.

Dua butir mata Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi ia bisa memandangi sosok pria yang memenuhi ruang hatinya ini dengan frekuensi yang sering, sebelum ia menghadapi dunia baru yang berbeda dengannya karena tempat kuliah mereka berbeda dan jarak antar kedua tempat itu pun cukup jauh. Fakta bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dengan pria berperawakan dewasa namun berusia lebih muda darinya itu sangat menyedihkan untuknya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Apalagi ia teringat akan kado yang sudah sampai di tangan pria yang tampan baginya itu, rahasia yang dengan bodohnya ia sematkan di dalamnya padahal rahasia itu memiliki risiko yang teramat besar.

Namun ia harus siap. Ya, ia harus siap dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya untuk berpisah dengannya.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam yang dipastikan adalah mobil yang akan Sungmin naiki sampai rumahnya kemudian menyembul dan berjalan mundur dengan perlahan sejauh beberapa meter dari kediaman mobil itu. Setelah berhenti, jendela depan mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pria dengan sejuta karisma bagi Sungmin sehingga sanggup membuat darahnya kembali berdesir melihatnya. "Ayo, sini kecil. Masuk," ucap Kyuhyun yang ternyata duduk di bagian kemudi.

"Aish!" umpat Sungmin lalu berjalan mendekati mobil Kyuhyun dengan segera. Padahal ia tadi sudah terpana akan ketampanan Kyuhyun yang terpancar dari balik mobil, tapi julukan darinya yang terlempar untuknya kembali membuatnya kesal.

Tangan kanan Sungmin membuka pintu mobil depan Kyuhyun dan menariknya. Ia pun kemudian duduk di kursi di sebelah Kyuhyun dan kembali menutup pintu. Udara dari _air conditioner_ mobil di depannya serta wewangian aroma parfum mobil yang menguar di seluruh penjuru dalam mobil menyambutnya ketika ia masuk. Ia lalu membenahi posisi duduknya serta letak tas selempang dan juga jaket Kyuhyun yang dikenakannya senyaman mungkin. Tidak lupa juga ia memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Kau sudah siap, Cil?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya melirik ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum mengejek seiring dengan sapaan yang bermakna sama pula.

"Sudah," jawab Sungmin dengan ketus. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Cil cil melulu," gerutunya.

Kyuhyun tertawa nista. "Hahaha. Jangan marah lagi ya Sungminnie, aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya dengan halus seraya tersenyum memohon dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin dengan lembut seperti ini, membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya tidak bisa marah karena sudah terganti oleh rasa senangnya yang melonjak hebat dalam hatinya karena itu. "Kau ini," ucapnya seraya menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas sedikit.

Mendengarnya Kyuhyun hanya terkikik sejenak, lalu berfokus pada kemudi yang akan ia kendalikan. Mobilnya kemudian dijalankan keluar dari kawasan rumahnya menuju ke tempat pemberhentian berikutnya yaitu rumah Sungmin.

Kedua mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun menatap ke arah pemandangan kota Seoul yang terpampang pada kaca depan mobil. Begitu sepi dan hanya ada segelintir mobil dan juga angkutan umum yang lewat serta motor yang terparkir di luar beberapa toko sehingga dengan perlahan-lahan ia terus menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya hingga mobil berada dalam kecepatan yang agak tinggi. Sementara itu Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suasana kota di sisi samping mobil yang rata-rata menyuguhkan tampak depan berbagai bangunan di trotoar jalan. Napasnya semakin terasa sesak semakin roda-roda mobil ini mendekati rumahnya, karena menyadari waktu ia bersama dengan sang sopir semakin sempit. Rasanya ia ingin balik lagi ke masa pertama mereka bertemu.

Namun itu konyol.

Ia menghela napas berat. Ia sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama, begitu pula rasa cintanya. Namun dari pertama mereka bertemu hingga detik ini ia masih belum juga mendapat balasan cinta dari Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mencintai Kyuhyun tulus tanpa ada rasa ingin memiliki, namun kedekatan mereka seolah memperkuat dirinya untuk memilikinya seutuhnya lebih dari sebatas sahabat.

Namun ia tak bisa dan tak akan bisa. Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya sahabat saja, tidak lebih. Apalagi dia pun hanya dianggap sebagai 'bocah' atau 'anak kecil'. Walaupun Kyuhyun tadi bilang kalau ia hanya bercanda, namun tetap saja menurutnya panggilan itu merupakan sekat yang menghalanginya untuk bisa memilikinya.

"Sungmin."

Panggilan dari Kyuhyun membuat lamunan Sungmin yang entah ke mana tanpa disadarinya itu buyar. "Ya, Kyu?" tanyanya seraya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum memberitahuku di mana kau akan kuliah nanti," ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatan mengemudinya. "Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari semua orang? Apa yang salah dengan tempat kuliahmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Nanti kalian juga akan tahu," jawab Sungmin sebiasa mungkin, padahal ia sedang berusaha mati-matian agar tangisnya tidak pecah dengan sebisa mungkin menatap ke arah pemandangan di depannya.

"Tapi kau membuatku penasaran, Sungmin… Kau sudah tahu di mana aku kuliah, jadi apabila aku tidak tahu di mana kau kuliah, rasanya tidak adil buatku," ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar mulai melirih. Rasanya cukup kuat untuk meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan Sungmin dan memberitahu hal itu serta mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya—namun tidak.

"Simpan dulu rasa penasaranmu, nanti juga kau tahu," balas Sungmin dengan nada datar—untungnya berhasil.

"Kau ini…," ucap Kyuhyun pasrah. Memaksanya untuk memberi jawaban akan membuat konsentrasinya pada kemudi serta jalan terpecah. "Tapi kau akan memberitahuku nanti, bukan?"

"Iya, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku janji," Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

"Oke."

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Mereka kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing—Kyuhyun yang menyetir dan Sungmin yang memandangi kaca samping mobil Kyuhyun beserta suasana di pinggir jalan kota dengan tatapan kosong karena pikirannya sudah melayang lagi. Kali ini memikirkan bagaimana saat-saat ketika mereka bersama dulu di sekolah.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya?" Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan kembalinya pikirannya ke dunia nyata.

"Di mana pun nanti kau kuliah, kau harus sukses di sana."

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak menoleh ke arahnya saat mengucapkan hal itu karena masih menyetir mobil, namun perkataan yang terdengar tulus itu membuat Sungmin kembali ingin menangis haru. Rasanya beruntung sekali punya sahabat seperti Kyuhyun yang mendoakan dia untuk sukses yang berarti dia peduli padanya. "Kau juga, Kyu," balasnya.

Dari ekor mata, Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyuman tulus dari bibir Sungmin. "Aku mendoakanmu yang terbaik," ucapnya seraya membalas senyum itu walaupun tanpa menggerakan kepalanya.

Rasanya Sungmin semakin ingin memeluk erat Kyuhyun dan menumpahkan air mata di bahunya. "Terima kasih. Aku juga akan mendoakanmu yang terbaik, Kyu. Belajar di sana yang benar, jangan pacaran terus kerjanya. Nanti putus kau galau lagi," rasanya cukup sakit ketika ia mengucapkan dua kalimat yang terakhir itu mengingat lelaki itu tidak pernah meliriknya sama sekali padahal ia selalu berusaha untuk tetap di dekatnya.

"Hahaha," Kyuhyun spontan tertawa mendengar nasihat Sungmin yang menyinggungnya. Wajar bila gadis itu tahu karena memang ia selalu menumpahkan setiap curahan hatinya kepadanya. "Siap, Sungmin! Kau tenang saja, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin mencari jodoh yang terbaik untukku yang benar-benar bisa menemaniku seumur hidupku. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu."

"Tapi kau sudah melupakan mantanmu yang terakhir itu belum? _Bullshit_ sekali itu, 'Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu'. Hahaha," ucap Sungmin seraya—berusaha—tertawa. Teringat mantan Kyuhyun yang cantik itu membuatnya merasa kalah karena ia tidak pernah berhasil merebut hati Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini," ucap Kyuhyun. Mengingat mantan kekasihnya membuat hatinya sedikit nyeri ketika mendengar perkataan dari Sungmin barusan. "Sejujurnya belum, tapi hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Lagi pula, aku dengannya beda kampus dan jaraknya jauh sekali. Bersyukur sekali akan hal itu, aku jadi lebih bisa melupakan dia dan aku akan mencari jodohku yang sebenarnya," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum dengan artian menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus hadir di pernikahanku nanti," pintanya pada Sungmin.

 _Kau harus hadir di pernikahanku nanti._

Bahkan dia sudah memikirkan hal yang terlalu jauh tentang jodoh yaitu mengenai pernikahan. Hati Sungmin sakit sekali mengingat ia tidak akan mungkin menikahinya—memacarinya saja tidak akan.

Tapi—"Tenang, aku akan berada di sana kalau kau mengundangku," pinta Sungmin setenang mungkin, walau sebenarnya sudah ada setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipi sebelah kirinya karena air matanya memang sudah meronta-ronta ingin keluar sedari tadi. Tapi ia segera menghapus air mata itu sebelum Kyuhyun melihatnya. "Hahaha. Jangan lupa," dan sekarang dengan bodohnya ia tertawa dan malah memintanya untuk tidak melupakan permintaannya itu. Sebagai seorang sahabat ia betul-betul menyadari kalau ia harus selalu mendukungnya di mana pun, kapan pun, dan dalam kondisi apa pun—walaupun hatinya sudah terseot-seot saking lamanya ia mengejar Kyuhyun namun tak kunjung dapat.

"Tenang, Sungmin. Aku tidak akan lupa kalau aku punya sahabat yang kecil yaitu dirimu. Hahaha," ucap Kyuhyun yang diselipi gurauannya, yang kembali membuat Sungmin merasa kesal akan gurauan itu.

"Heh Kyu! Aku diingatnya yang kecil itu saja. Terserahmulah," ucap Sungmin ketus seraya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

Menyadari Sungmin memalingkan muka dari Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia kesal, Kyuhyun lantas berkata, "Aku bercanda Minnie. Ya ampun, jangan marah seperti yang tadi lagi, tolong."

Suara Kyuhyun yang terkesan memohon itu membuat Sungmin ingin menciumnya karena hal itu membuat kejengkelan Sungmin runtuh. "Fokuslah menyetir, Kyu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu aktivitasmu menyetir dengan bersikap marah padamu," ucap Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun lagi, yang kali ini benar-benar tenang karena sudah terhibur oleh perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Oke. Aku minta maaf ya atas kejadian yang tadi di rumah. Tadi aku belum minta maaf sudah membuatmu marah," ucap Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari suatu hal.

Sungmin pun baru sadar juga kalau Kyuhyun belum minta maaf atas kejadian tadi secara langsung, baru tersirat oleh tatapan matanya—dan sebenarnya ia pun tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. "Iya, aku juga minta maaf," ucapnya yang kembali merasa bersalah karena sudah kesal atas hal yang sepele—memanggilnya bocah kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seolah-olah ia benar-benar bocah—walaupun ia tahu penyebabnya adalah karena tanggapannya yang menilai Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar menyepelekannya, padahal tidak, justru Kyuhyun ingin melindunginya.

"Kau sudah minta maaf tadi, Sungmin," tanggap Kyuhyun ringan dan memang benar nyatanya seperti itu. Akan tetapi sifat Sungmin yang suka tidak enak hati sulit diubah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Biar lebih afdal. Mumpung sekarang… Kita mau pisah sekolah, jadi… Aku tidak mau ada konflik apa-apa di antara kita," ucap Sungmin dengan agak gugup, malu-malu. Barangkali karena ia mengatakannya pada lawan jenis atau karena ia mengatakannya pada orang yang ia cintai diam-diam—atau keduanya lebih tepat.

"Kau ini. Hahaha," rupanya Kyuhyun bisa menangkap nada gugup dari Sungmin ketika berbicara demikian yang mengundangnya untuk tertawa. "Mana tega aku buat konflik pada bocah kecil sepertimu," ia kembali menyeletuk. Memang sudah kebiasaan memanggil Sungmin seperti itu.

"Hm… Mulai…"

"Hahaha, bercanda."

Sungmin tersenyum. Sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau panggilannya itu hanya bercanda, biasanya tidak sesering ini. Ia baru menyadarinya dan ia senang akan hal itu. Setidaknya sebelum mereka berpisah ia mendapat perlakuan baik dari Kyuhyun yaitu ini.

Tak terasa akhirnya mobil Kyuhyun tiba di depan rumah Sungmin yang diberi pagar, mengantar sang pemilik rumah itu untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Pasca mobil Kyuhyun berhenti melaju, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin melepas sabuk pengaman yang mereka kenakan.

"Kyu—"

Sungmin terkaget memergoki Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil padahal tadinya ia ingin pamit pulang. Matanya dengan awas melihat gerak-gerik Kyuhyun ke mana ia pergi dan ternyata pemuda itu pergi ke arah pintu mobil pada sisi tempat di mana ia duduk. Pintu itu lantas terbuka yang tentu saja berkat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo keluar," titah Kyuhyun.

"Kau repot sekali," ucap Sungmin yang terkejut karena tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal ini yang semestinya dilakukan kepada seorang kekasih.

"Kupastikan kau selamat sampai tujuan, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun yang mengukir senyum kepada Sungmin setelah kedua kaki rampingnya memijakkan diri mereka di atas jalan rumahnya. Sungmin hanya terkikik mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi ia diperlakukan lembut seperti ini, membuat jiwanya seakan semakin tersihir akan sosok yang sangat berarti baginya ini.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan hingga sampai di depan pintu pagar yang tidak jauh dari mobil. Kemudian Sungmin membuka tasnya untuk mengambil kuncinya dan setelah kunci itu ia dapatkan ia membuka gembok yang memproteksi pintu itu agar tidak terbuka. Gembok itu lalu ditempatkan di dalam tas berikut kuncinya juga. Usai melepas gembok, tiba giliran jaket yang dikenakan Sungmin dilepas, membuat tubuhnya kembali diterpa angin malam yang suhunya sudah di bawah normal itu. Untunglah ia sudah sampai di rumahnya sekarang.

"Kyu, aku pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih atas jaketmu dan terima kasih pula untuk hari ini. Ini," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan jaket yang semula ia kenakan pada sang pemilik yang sebenarnya yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Iya," balas Kyuhyun seraya mengambil jaketnya dan mengenakannya untuk sementara waktu. "Terima kasih juga untuk hari ini, Sungmin, sudah datang ke acaraku dan meramaikan hari ulang tahunku. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Sahabat, iya sahabat.

Tidak—jangan menangis sekarang, Lee Sungmin.

Kedua tangan Sungmin bergerak maju untuk meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan berhasil. "Tolong jangan pernah melupakanku ya Kyu. Aku mohon, jangan lupakan aku…," lirihnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan seperti hendak mengeluarkan air mata. Namun sebenarnya ia masih berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan air matanya itu. Ia tidak boleh terlihat cengeng di saat-saat terakhir mereka seperti ini karena akan membuat Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Tapi kau juga jangan lupakan aku…," balas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum getir dan memegang erat tangan Sungmin. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedih juga karena akan berpisah dengan orang yang selama ini sudah setia menemaninya di kala suka dan duka lewat hubungan persahabatan mereka itu. Biar bagaimanapun bocah ini terlibat banyak dalam hidupnya.

"Oke, Kyu," ucap Sungmin seraya memasang senyum setulus mungkin. Ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sesosok pemuda yang begitu melekat di hatinya. "Ketemu lagi kita berdua harus jadi orang yang sukses," ia pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan memperlebar senyumnya pertanda optimis.

" _Amen_ ," ucapnya sembari melepas genggaman tangannya untuk mengajak Sungmin ber-tos ria. "Semangat!"

"Semangat!" seru Sungmin yang kemudian beradu telapak tangan kanan dengan Kyuhyun, kemudian mereka menyatukan jemari tangan kanan mereka itu lewat sebuah kepalan erat. "Sukses untuk kita!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka tertawa menyadari hal itu.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu, ya," ucap Sungmin setelah mereka menyudahi genggaman tangan mereka satu sama lain. "Hati-hati pulangnya, Kyu!" serunya.

"Siap!" Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan seruan juga, seraya tersenyum kembali. Sungmin kemudian melangkah masuk rumahnya, begitu pula Kyuhyun yang berjalan memasuki mobilnya yang mana bensinnya sudah terkuras untuk menunggunya kembali membawanya pulang menuju garasi.

—o0o—

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan meminimalisasi suara yang dihasilkan tanpa sengaja dari sana, berhubung suasana rumahnya kini sudah seperti tak berpenghuni. Ia mendekati ranjang tidurnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah, kemudian dengan cekatannya ia melepas tas selempang kecil cokelat mudanya yang tergantung di bahu kanannya dan ditaruh secara sembarang ke pojok kamar dekat lemari pakaiannya. Tubuhnya dengan sengaja ia jatuhkan ke atas kasur dengan posisi duduk dan menunduk dalam. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah tersanggah di atas pahanya lewat siku, lalu mengambil napas secara perlahan dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

Saat itulah, topeng yang sedari tadi Sungmin kenakan terlepas.

Tubuh Sungmin mulai bergetar, seiring dengan air mata yang mulai melesak keluar. Berbagai gejolak rasa yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai dilepaskan. Antara sedih, takut, dan resah atas apa yang ia lakukan sebelum sampai di tempat tinggalnya ini. Semakin lama, guncangan tubuhnya semakin besar, yang berarti perasaan tidak mengenakkan yang ia keluarkan semakin besar pula. Dalam diam dan ditemani kesunyian malam, ia menangis. Hatinya memerih. Meski ia tahu konsekuensi atas apa yang ia lakukan, tapi tetap saja ia belum siap menanggungnya.

Karena kali ini hatinya yang akan jadi taruhannya.

Belum mulai menanggungnya saja Sungmin sudah tidak berdaya seperti ini. Ia tahu ia begitu lemah dan ia sadar akan hal itu. Kini ia ingin memanfaatkan malam ini untuk menyiapkan diri, baik fisik maupun mental, untuk menghadapi risiko itu.

Karena ia tahu, bahwa mau tidak mau risiko itu akan datang, dan sudah dipastikan akan terjadi.

Menit demi menit mulai terbuang hanya untuk menangis, hingga akhirnya tibalah saat di mana Sungmin merasa lelah. Ia lantas mengeringkan pipinya yang sembab dan kelopak kedua matanya pun turut serta. Oksigen kembali dihirupnya dengan banyak dan sempat ditahan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dihembuskanlah karbon dioksida dan uap air secara perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk memulai aktivitasnya yang lain sebelum ia tidur malam ini, yaitu mandi, mengganti baju, dan membereskan pakaian dan mengecek peralatan yang masuk ke dalam daftar keperluannya di dalam kopernya.

—o0o—

Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang tidurnya seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan menggunakan handuk kecil. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan ritual pembersihan tubuh di dalam kamar mandi kamarnya seraya merelakskan diri sejenak usai menguras energi selama berjam-jam untuk sebuah acara pesta ulang tahun yang berlokasi di rumahnya sendiri dan untuk dirinya sendiri pula. Meski ia merasa lelah, namun ia merasa sangat puas bisa menghabiskan waktu dimana umurnya sudah bertambah satu tahun ini bersama teman-teman kelasnya di Sekolah Menengah Atas, sebelum dirinya berpisah bersama mereka untuk menempuh jenjang pendidikan lebih lanjut.

Hanya teman-temannya, tidak ada mantan kekasihnya di sana.

Seketika kedua tangannya yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan handuk di atas rambut basahnya itu terhenti. Ia menaruh handuk itu di atas pahanya yang hanya tertutupi setengah berkat celana pendek santai yang ia kenakan dan menghela napasnya secara perlahan. Indera penglihatannya menatap ke arah lantai putih kamarnya nanar, seolah melihat sosok yang terkutuk itu di bawah sana. Nyatanya, sosok itu masih berada dalam bayang-bayang pikirannya hingga saat ini, meski hubungan di antara mereka telah berakhir sejak lama, dan dengan cara yang cukup tidak mengenakkan. Ia pikir ia sudah bisa mengenyahkan wanita itu dari hati serta pikirannya, makanya ia hanya mengundang teman-teman sekelasnya ke acara ulang tahunnya dan bukan teman seangkatan termasuk mantan terkasihnya itu—atau setidaknya teman-teman dari sang mantan. Akan tetapi, ketika mantannya itu tidak hadir, ia malah memikirkan kembali sosok itu seolah-olah hal itu merupakan suatu kesalahan. Ia melengos kesal akan dirinya sendiri. Plin-plan sekali.

Tapi beruntunglah semua teman-teman kelas yang ia undang termasuk salah seorang sahabatnya yang terbaik itu datang—Sungmin.

Mengingat Sungmin, tadi ia memberikan kado ulang tahun padanya sembari menitipkan suatu amanat padanya. Ia harus membuka kado itu pada saat ia sedang sendiri, tidak bersama orang lain termasuk keluarganya dan sahabatnya, siapa pun. Berarti sekarang sudah saatnya. Ia bergegas mengambil kado yang sengaja ia letakkan terpisah dengan kado-kado yang lain, yaitu di atas meja belajarnya. Kado yang berbentuk kubus ukuran kecil dengan sampul kado bergambar hati dalam berbagai warna itu ia buka dan disambut dengan sebuah jam tangan berwarna biru tua, warna kesukaannya.

Tapi—hei, tunggu dulu. Ada sebuah lipatan kertas kecil yang ia temukan dari dalam sana pula. Dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, ia membuka lipatan kertas itu. Matanya membelalak saat ia menyadari bahwa ternyata ukuran kertas HVS yang ia pegang ini berukuran folio utuh. Penuh tulisan dengan ukuran yang kecil pula. Cepat-cepat ia telusuri isinya.

 _Untuk sahabatku, Kyuhyun._

 _Hai, Kyu!_

 _Selamat ya, umurmu sudah semakin tua setahun. Makin tua, berarti harusnya makin dewasa berarti. Semakin maju ke depan, jangan lihat ke belakang terus, apalagi ke arah mantan. Eh. Hahaha maaf._

 _Semoga bisa raih kesuksesan juga ya, di masa depan nanti. Sepuluh tahun yang akan datang aku harus melihatmu mengembangkan senyum bahagia atas kesuksesanmu. Amen!_

 _Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan dapat jodoh yang terbaik juga. Diperlakukan dengan baik ya jodohmu itu nanti kalau sudah dapat, jangan malah balas dendam. Dulunya disakiti mantan, saat sudah benar-benar dapat malah dilampiaskan. Tidak boleh begitu, ya. Jadi trouble maker boleh, tapi menjalin cinta tetap serius, ya! Hehe._

 _Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberimu jam tangan ini. Jujur saja aku bingung harus memberi kado yang seperti apa. Uangku lagi sedikit juga, hehehe. Tapi semoga benda ini bisa bermanfaat untukmu, terutama dalam mengatur waktu. Ingat, waktu itu adalah uang. Setelah ini kau akan menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan, jadi waktu harus benar-benar dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Semoga aku pun bisa begitu. Haha._

 _Tapi terima kasih atas semua kenangan kita selama ini._

 _Walaupun aku baru akrab denganmu selama dua tahun terakhir dari pertemanan kita selama sebelas tahun ini, aku tetap berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku._

 _Waktu memang kejam, cepat sekali berlalunya. Untunglah aku bisa berkesempatan untuk mempunyai sahabat seperti dirimu. Jujur saja aku senang sekali. Walaupun kau seringkali menyebalkan, namun kau sering pula menghiburku, menjadi penopangku, menjadi pelindungku. Lumayan, bisa dapat security tanpa dibayar. Hehe, bercanda._

 _Ijazah kelulusan sudah berada di tangan, dan kita akan menempuh jenjang pendidikan berikutnya di tempat yang berbeda. Sejujurnya aku sangat sedih mengingat sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah. Bukan karena masuk kuliahnya itu yang membuat aku sedih, tapi saat aku harus berpisah dengan orang-orang yang sudah mengisi memori indahku ketika di SMA, termasuk dirimu. Tidak bisa dimungkiri bahwa hubungan persahabatan kita pasti akan merenggang seiring dengan jauhnya jarak di antara kita. Walaupun sudah ada sarana internet yang bisa membantu mengurangi masalah itu, tapi tetap saja pasti kesibukan akan menghalangi._

 _Oh iya, kau belum tahu ya aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di mana? Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya di sini, karena sejujurnya aku sangat berat mengatakannya langsung. Mengatakannya di sini pun aku masih terasa berat. Tapi rasanya tidak enak apabila aku menyimpan rahasia kepada seorang sahabat. Kau pun merupakan orang satu angkatan yang pertama kuberi tahu. Sebenarnya… Aku mengambil kuliah ke luar negeri, tepatnya ke Inggris. Aku dapat beasiswa ke sana. Maafkan aku, aku tahu kita akan terpisah oleh benua, tapi kuliah di negara itu sudah jadi impian aku sejak lama. Doakan aku bisa sukses ya di sana. Amen!_

 _Tadi aku bilang bahwa rasanya tidak enak apabila aku menyimpan rahasia kepada seorang sahabat. Sekarang aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia lagi padamu. Aku… Selama ini berbohong bahwa aku tidak mencintai siapa pun selain orang tuaku dan adikku satu-satunya itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah mencintai satu orang lelaki. Tenang saja, aku tidak menyimpang alias pecinta sesama jenis. Aku masih mencintai lawan jenis._

 _Tapi… Aku… Aku tetap saja merasa tidak normal, Kyu. Karena… Aku mencintai sahabat lelakiku sendiri, yaitu kau sendiri, Kyuhyun._

 _Maafkan aku… Tolong jangan membenciku. Kumohon…_

 _Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menyimpan rahasia itu. Aku tahu aku kurang ajar. Bahkan aku sudah memiliki rasa ini jauh sebelum kita menjadi sahabat. Bahkan ketika kita masih menjadi bocah, atau tepatnya ketika kita masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasa ini bisa tumbuh. Aku juga sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasaku yang sudah diluar batas persahabatan ini bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha, tapi belum berhasil juga. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih berusaha sampai sekarang. Jadi, abaikan saja rahasiaku yang satu ini. Anggap saja rahasia ini tidak pernah ada, seperti yang kautahu selama ini._

 _Kyu, tolong jangan pernah lupakan aku. Aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Jangan canggung ya saat kita bertemu lagi nanti karena mengingat rahasia terkutukku itu. Makanya, abaikan saja rahasia yang tadi, dan harus kau turuti agar kau juga tidak merasa bersalah. Aku tidak meminta balasan, aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya saja. Aku harap kita masih seakrab ketika di SMA saat kita bertemu lagi nanti._

 _Kalau mau menghubungi aku, aku hanya bisa dihubungi lewat e-mail karena semua media sosialku yang lain sudah kuhapus, jadi hanya e-mail yang merupakan satu-satunya sarana komunikasi jarak jauhku. Kalau kau mau._

 _Untung saja ulang tahunmu sebelum perkuliahan masuk, jadi masih sempat ketemu dan memberi kenang-kenangan berupa jam tangan serta surat tidak bermutu ini._

 _Selamat ulang tahun! Tuhan selalu memberkatimu. Amen!_

 _Dari bocah kecil yang malang,_

 _Sungmin._

Tiba-tiba saja napas Kyuhyun tercekat dan jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan.

" _Tolong jangan pernah melupakanku ya Kyu. Aku mohon, jangan lupakan aku…"_

—o0o—

Kedua mata Sungmin memandang ke arah luar jendela mobil dengan nanar. Sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan rumahnya dalam waktu lama. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tinggal di sana dan sebentar lagi ia akan tinggal di negeri orang untuk merantau menggali ilmu di perkuliahan. Tentu saja banyak hal yang sudah ia lakukan di dalam sana, apalagi kamarnya yang merupakan bagian dari rumah itu. Kamarnya yang menjadi saksi kebahagiaannya karena berbagai hal, termasuk karena sahabat sekaligus cintanya, juga kesedihannya karena berbagai hal pula, termasuk karena dia.

Mengingat sosoknya membuat rasa yang semalam berkobar di benak Sungmin mulai memercik kembali. Cepat atau lambat, orang itu pasti akan tahu isi surat yang ia tulis dengan susah payah. Ia tahu, ia bersikap bodoh lagi. Sudah tahu membuat surat itu apalagi mengirimnya pada sasaran bisa bikin fatal, tapi masih saja ia lakukan. Akan tetapi, ia pun khawatir apabila ia tidak mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan sebelum kuliah, nanti hal itu bisa mengganggu kuliahnya karena rasa itu sudah seperti batu yang beratnya berton-ton.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin harus mengikhlaskan diri untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Biarlah semua hal yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka menjadi kenangan yang indah.

Sosok ibunya akhirnya muncul juga dari pintu utama rumah, dan beliau berjalan menuju ke arah mobil dimana ia duduk di dalamnya sekarang. Tidak lama kemudian beliau membuka pintu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf ya sayang sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap ibu Sungmin. Beliau lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Ma," jawab Sungmin seraya membalas senyuman sang ibu. Ia memang berkata jujur karena menurut penafsirannya, ibunya itu bertanya kesiapannya untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan menggunakan pesawat hari ini. Tapi apabila ibunya bertanya kesiapannya meninggalkan keluarganya, teman-teman serta sahabat-sahabatnya, dan juga lelaki yang singgah di hatinya saat ini, berikut kenangan-kenangannya dengan semuanya selama tinggal di kota ini, ia masih belum siap sepenuhnya. Namun, ia harus siap.

"Oke. Pak, ayo jalan," ucap sang ibu pada sang sopir mobil.

Selamat tinggal, Seoul. Selamat datang, London!

THE END.

* * *

A/N:

Nah ini dia oneshoot yang waktu itu saya bilang. Oneshoot yang lagi-lagi gak pantes disebut oneshoot karena kepanjangan. Ajarin saya bikin oneshoot yang pendek dong :"(

Padahal konflik FF-nya cuma gitu doang, adegannya juga cuma begitu doang, tapi panjang banget sampe 20-an halaman -,-

Ini juga FF remake dari cerpen saya yang pernah saya ikutkan dalam lomba, tapi waktu itu saya gak menang. Saya yakinnya sih karena saya maksain bikin cerpen pake bahasa gak baku dan saya gak bisa. Udah gitu pembuatan cerpennya awalnya cuma 5 halaman ._. eh terus dirombak lagi dan lagi-lagi jadi panjang. Ah sudahlah.

Ide pembuatan FF ini sebagian kecil terinspirasi dari pengalamannya teman saya dan sebagian besarnya karena kebaperan saya akan permasalahan ini XD Sebenarnya awalnya saya mau ngangkat kisahnya dari pengalaman pribadi saya, tapi akhirnya di FF ini disinggung dikit deh (sekali lagi, DIKIT), nanti sebagiannya lagi akan saya singgung di sekuel dari FF ini, kalau sempat bikinnya.

Btw, untuk FF saya yang Why, berhubung sebagian besar pada bilang gantung jadi akan saya pertimbangin juga buat dibikin sekuelnya. Tapi... Lagi-lagi kalau sempat. Hehe. Dan review dari FF Why udah saya tanggepin tuh di FF-nya.

And the last.. Happy KyuMin day! Saya ga tau sampe kapan saya make couple KyuMin untuk FF (karena saya udah ga ngeship sebagai real lagi) apalagi yang GS XD

Semoga yang pada baca bisa maklum sama FF saya yang abal ini... Silakan review kalau mau :D


End file.
